


a love that burns hot enough to last

by em_23



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_23/pseuds/em_23
Summary: Willie’s hand moved to his shoulder, sliding up over Alex’s shirt before it settled on his neck, fingers gently pressing against his spine, pulling him from his anxious state, “It’s just me,” Willie said easily, meeting Alex’s eyes with a smile, “V-Day, it means nothing,” They shrugged, “You should want to treat your lover like this every day.”orAlex and Willie spend Valentine's Day together.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	a love that burns hot enough to last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesmallest_ace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmallest_ace/gifts).



> I'm sure that Alex and Willie did have a good Valentine's Day - so this one's for you 😉

Alex paced up and down the length of the studio, ignoring the watchful gaze of Reggie and Luke. 

“It’s just a date,” Luke started, tapping his hands on his knees, “I don’t see what the big deal is, you’ve been on plenty of those before.” 

“It’s not just _a_ date, it’s a _Valentine’s Day_ date, purely romantic, not casual.” Reggie answered. 

Alex let out an exasperated sigh, “You’re both not helping.” 

Reggie glanced at Luke with a knowing look before Luke got to his feet. 

“Alex, man, you need to chill.” The guitarist spoke, “We did Valentine’s Day, before you know, death, and you weren’t all wound up.” 

Alex paused his pacing and looked at Luke, as if he was trying to understand what was going on in that thick head of his, “We ate pizza rolls that you microwaved and then you put them between eggos and we watched The Labyrinth.” 

Luke shrugged his shoulders, “You love David Bowie.”

“Yeah, but even that was a bit far.” Alex continued his pacing. 

“Alex! Chill, honesty.” Luke stepped over the coffee table and grabbed the drummer by his shoulders, holding him in place and ceasing his pacing, “It’s Willie, they like you, you like them, do we need to do those breathing exercises?” 

Alex exhaled as Luke touched him, meeting his eyes for a few moments before looking away with a shake of his head, “No, I’m good, it’s okay.” Alex grabbed at Luke’s arm to check the time on his watch before he looked between his two bandmates, “I gotta go,” He said quickly, the words coming out of his mouth all at once before he poofed out of the studio.

When Alex appeared at the spot he’d agreed to meet Willie, he was immediately overcome by the smell of roses. As a gay teen in the nineties with homophobic, devout catholic parents, he’d only been given flowers once, and it had been after the three of them (Alex, Luke and Reggie) had been kicked out of a school dance because Luke had decided to punch a guy in the jaw because he’d made a homophobic comment. 

_“I’m sorry it wasn’t the night you wanted,” Luke lent back on the couch in their studio, a bag of peas alternating between being against his knuckles and his cheekbone, where bruises were forming on both._

_Alex lent over to investigate the bruise on Luke’s cheek, his thumb gently brushing the edges, “I don’t know why I expected it to be anything else.”_

_Luke closed his eyes at the touch, “Yeah, but,” He breathed, relaxing further into the black leather._

_“But nothing,” Alex shrugged, “It’s not like I could get the night I wanted here, you couldn’t pick me up from home and we couldn’t get a photo taken together with your arms around me or enjoy ourselves without hearing the word ‘fag’.” He rolled his eyes, “It’s fine.”_

_Luke groaned, moving the bag of peas from his knuckles to his cheek before he abandoned the frozen bag all together, setting it on the coffee table and reaching into his pocket, pulling out a crumpled, but mostly in one piece, white rose, “I got this, for you.”_

_Alex’s eyes fell to the disheveled rose in Luke’s hand and reached out to touch one of the petals before carefully picking the rose by its short stem and holding it in his hands, he smiled at the guitarist before leaning over and pressing a kiss to his bruised cheek, then his lips, “I love you.”_

_Luke looked at Alex and smiled, wincing slightly as he moved his face, specifically where he’d been punched, “I love you, too.” He answered._

_“Somehow still love you, even if you’re the biggest dork I know.” Alex rolled his eyes._

_“If anyone’s a dork, it’s you and you know it.” Luke responded, “The absolute biggest d-”_

_Alex reached for the bag of peas and held them to Luke’s face, shutting him up._

“Hey, hotdog.” 

Alex glanced up at the nickname and smiled, his hands sliding into his pocket, “Hey, speedbump.” 

Willie laughed, throwing their head back, “That’s a good one,” They stepped forward, their hand appearing from behind their back with a long stemmed red rose, “Got this for you.” 

Alex’s hands stayed in his pockets for a long moment before he nodded and reached for the flower, taking it from the skater and smiling down at the gift, “Thanks.” He answered, feeling his stomach twist. 

Willie’s hand moved to his shoulder, sliding up over Alex’s shirt before it settled on his neck, fingers gently pressing against his spine, pulling him from his anxious state, “It’s just me,” Willie said easily, meeting Alex’s eyes with a smile, “V-Day, it means nothing,” They shrugged, “You should want to treat your lover like this every day.” 

Alex smiled, feeling the tension and most of the anxiety drain from his body at the small touch and the reassuring words, maybe it was that easy, “Lover?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

“Of course _that’s_ the word you’d focus on,” Willie laughed, hand moving from Alex’s neck and to take his hand that wasn’t occupied by the gifted rose, “Yes, lover.” 

“It’s a bit old fashioned,” Alex answered, lacing his fingers through Willie’s. 

“We’re a bit old fashioned.” Willie bit back with a grin. 

“Maybe just you, if I hadn’t died I’d still be under fifty,” Alex shuddered at the thought. 

“Are you calling me old, hotdog?” Willie asked, eyes widened with mock shock but unable to hide the smile that was pulling at their lips.

“I’m calling you something.” 

Willie pulled him closer by his hand until their chests were touching and lent up slightly so that they could lean forward and press their lips together in a chaste kiss, “You sure know how to be romantic.”

Alex followed after Willie’s lips when they pulled back from the kiss, his hand moving to rest on the small of the skaters back, pushing them closer together again, “Do I want to know what you have planned, _lover_?” He raised an eyebrow, eyes flicking between Willie’s mouth and eyes. 

“You know, for that old comment, I don’t think I am going to tell you.” Willie grinned, their eyes lighting up, “You’re just gonna have to wait and see, hotdog.” 

Alex groaned and tilted his head back, still smiling, “Yeah, okay.” He answered, ducking his head to capture Willie’s lips in another kiss, his stomach twisting with butterflies instead of the usual anxious feeling, “Lead the way then, roadkill.” 

“Hey! That’s how I died,” Willie exclaimed, pulling back, grin still wide on their face. 

“Yeah, and I wonder where I got that idea from,” Alex gave him a pointed look. 

“No cap, hotdog, that was a good one.” Willie pulled back and took Alex’s hand again, pulling him down the sidewalk towards Santa Monica Pier. 

Alex’s brow creased at the words, he’d have to get Julie to give him another lesson in slang when he got home from his date.

He followed after Willie, smiling at the way the hair that wasn’t secured in their bun fluttered around their face and how their socks didn’t match anything else they were wearing and Alex decided that this ~~and drumming~~ was the one thing maybe he and his brain could agree not to be anxious about.


End file.
